Only Human
by Dizzara
Summary: A spell turns Dizzi into a human by accident. How will the others react especially Kenny? By the way this is my first Beyblade fic.
1. The Spell

Authors Note: This is my first Beyblade fic it took me quite a bit of time to write because of school. My fave character is Kenny not many people seem to like him but I don't see why. He's like the brains of the group so he can't beybattle, but what he lacks in battling he makes up in analysing and helping. I should of let my friend edit it before I uploaded it. So there might be a few spelling, grammatical and structure errors.  
  
Warning- contains a little shounen ai but main focus is Kenny and Dizzi.  
  
Chapter 1- The Spell  
  
The Bladebreakers were out one night leaving Kenny behind back at the hotel. He wasn't feeling too good and decided to just watch TV. It was kinda boring just being by yourself so he chatted to Dizzi as well. A movie came on it was set in a medieval land of knights, monsters and magic. The main character has fallen in love with a princess but was turned into a cat by an evil magician. He had to retrieve a special scroll containing a spell. The movie was two and a half hours long and Kenny was starting to get bored but Dizzi seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"Hey I wonder if that spell would work on me" Dizzi mused.  
  
"Oh yeah" Kenny said sarcastically and stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
When the knight had found the spell he had brought it back to the princess. Kenny wanted to tease Dizzi so he recited the spell along with the knight, lucky she wasn't listening. For a meter long scroll it only contained three lines. The princess had returned back to her old self again but only after 24 hours she was a cat again. Only after the knight defeated the magician did the princess become human.  
  
"Wow that was a great movie," Dizzi said.  
  
"Yeah it was really cool" Kenny sounded as if was bored out of his mind.  
  
"It's boring living in a laptop I wish I were human"  
  
"Uh huh and I wish I were superman" Kenny stiffeled a giggle.  
  
"Oh yeah when I get out of here I'm gonna-" Just then the others burst through the door noisily.  
  
Tyson flopped down onto the bed laughing like a hyena, Max walked into the bathroom, Kai sat on the bed and Ray changed into his pyjamas. They looked as if they had fun well maybe not Kai as such but Tyson sure did.  
  
"So how was your night" Kenny asked.  
  
"It was perfect until we nearly got ran over" Ray said flatly and released his hair from the bind.  
  
"Tyson dropped some lollies on the middle of a road in traffic" Kai shot a look at his teammate.  
  
"It's all good" Tyson said popping a sweet into his mouth.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Max asked emerging from the bathroom.  
  
"I'm fine now just needed some rest" Kenny replied as he put the laptop on the nearby desk.  
  
Feeling tired they changed into their sleepwear and went to bed. Sometime during the night a bright flash appeared it didn't wake anyone. Kenny was the first to wake in the morning sitting up and stretching. Next to him was Max then there was Tyson who snored liked a pig. Kai and Ray slept in the bed next to them and even they weren't awake. Getting up he was about to get dressed when he screamed. The others hearing it bolted up and out of bed to see what was going on.  
  
There sleeping on the floor was a girl who then woke up and stood before them. She had long wavy lavender hair, which flowed down to her waist and covered her bare chest. At least she held her hands down below not revealing everything. Actually the mysterious girl was quite attractive, tall and slim. Tilting her head to the side she looked at the boys in amusement. Kenny stood in shock, Tyson's eyes wide open, Max looked surprised, Kai fainted and Ray helped him back up.  
  
"Ddd..izz.zzi?" Kenny stammered. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yep in the flesh" Dizzi said looking at herself.  
  
"Maybe you should put some clothes on," Ray suggested as he went to rummage in the wardrobe.  
  
He pulled out a white tank top, a pair of baggy jeans and sneakers. Handing the clothes to her the others turned around while she changed. She kinda looked like a tomboy besides the hair but at least she was wearing clothes. Everyone sat down and took a minute to take it all in.  
  
"What the?" Kai said.  
  
"I guess I should explain" Kenny said nervously.  
  
Kenny explained about the movie and the spell, it took at least half an hour to convince the others. But even after that they weren't totally convinced but confused. Dizzi talked about life as a bit beast and in the laptop also that the spell would wear off at midnight.  
  
"I know what if I substituted some words in the spell and become a bit beast" Tyson smiled.  
  
"Yeah then maybe you'll shut up" Kai joked.  
  
"So what do you wan to do? Kenny looked at Dizzi.  
  
"Since this is my first and last day as a human let's go shopping!" Dizzi said happily. 


	2. Shop Until You Drop

Kai hated shopping he thought it was a girl thing but agreed this time because of Dizzi and someone else who liked shopping. They went down to the lobby and out the entrance. A bus was there for their use and all boarded and headed for the biggest mega mall in the state. There were five levels with more than 500 shops including a food court. Arriving they stood out side to marvel at the sheer size and admire the complex design before entering. The place was bustling with busy shoppers and it was noisy.  
  
"So where to now Dizzi?" Max asked. "I wanna check out the latest fashions and spend, spend, spend" Dizzi said and clapped her hands.  
  
"Ok level three is the clothes department so let's go" Kenny said as the others walked to the lift.  
  
"How much money do we have?" Ray asked but the others were already ahead sighing he caught up to them.  
  
Dizzi couldn't contain her excitement and kept jumping up and down not to mention skipping. People looked at her as if she was hyped on sugar or something. When they got there she was the first to run out of the lift doors and look at the clothing shops. Ray also liked shopping so he was excited as well he was the only Bladebreaker with some fashion sense. They decided to go into a shop called Mix 'n' Match that sold both girls and guys clothes and accessories. It was a big store with twenty fitting rooms either side and lots of mirrors.  
  
"Ohh that looks nice" Dizzi picked up a skirt. "And this one too"  
  
"We have a limited amount to spend so only pick your favourite ones" Kenny said as a shirt was thrown at him.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kai were standing near the entrance waiting until the others had finished. The three were bored out of their minds and would rather be at school. Ray and Dizzi were talking about clothes comparing and trying them on. Poor Kenny was stuck with holding whatever they chose and totalling the prices.  
  
"I think they need a new look," Dizzi said looking at the three at the entrance.  
  
"Yeah they need to change" Ray grinned and together they walked over to their teamates.  
  
Ray grabbed Kai's arm while Dizzi dragged Tyson with the help of Max. Going into the fitting rooms each boy stood in a cubicle and looked puzzled. Dizzi and Ray handed them each an outfit and waited until they had changed. After what felt like a lifetime they emerged looking real different. Tyson wore ¾ cargo pants and a blue t-shirt with sneakers. Max had a pair of denim jeans and a red jacket which somewhat suited him. Kai looked as if he was in mourning wearing all black plus a cap and boots.  
  
"Wow you look great" Dizzi smiled.  
  
"Your so cute" Ray pinched Kai's cheek and he blushed contrasting against the dark colour.  
  
Dizzi and the others changed and payed for all the clothes and stuff. She now looked better wearing a white top and a purple skirt. The little shopping spree had cost over $300 and charged it to Mr Dickenson's account and explain about it him later. All were hungry and went down to the first floor to the food court. It had McDonalds, KFC and Subway there was also healthy food.  
  
"I want to eat everything!" Dizzi shouted.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Tyson agreed and ran to see what to choose from.  
  
After going to about more then ten food stalls they settled down on the tables and started to eat. Tyson and Dizzi were gorging themselves on the feast before them and they weren't afraid to show it. After eating her fourth dessert Dizzi felt satisfied and settled back to rest. Tyson was bloated before getting around to his second round of pasta after all the other food. He was starting feel sick and wanted to hurl but he could handle it. Ray, Kai, Kenny and Max hadn't touched their food after seeing them eat.  
  
"I haven't eaten like that for ages," Dizzi said patting her tummy.  
  
"You must have a good metabolism unlike some people" Max laughed.  
  
"Hey I'm not overweight" Tyson retorted and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom" Dizzi ran off to the girls' room.  
  
They waited for at least 10 minutes before getting worried. Thinking that she was lost they split up. Each person looked on one floor of the shopping complex. Deciding to meet back in 15 minutes on ground level near the fountain. After frantically searching none of them found the lavender haired girl. Meeting back at the marble fountain they sat down on nearby seats. A beauty contest was being held nearby on a stage. There was a large crowd shouting and whistling. Only registered girls could enter and the prize was a $1000 shopping spree. The winner was deciding on how loud the applause was noise was.  
  
The Bladebreakers watched the beauty pageant until closing time where they thought it would be easier to find her. Meanwhile Dizzi wandered around backstage in the dressing room lost. There were a lot of pretty girls around they looked like models. Suddenly a make up artist grabbed her arm and sat her down.  
  
"But I'm not" Dizzi tried to say.  
  
"You can't win with a natural look don't worry even if you lose you'll look good" the makeup artist said grabbing the blush and applying it to her cheeks.  
  
The make up made her face itch a little but she thought it would fun to go along with it. On stage all the girls paraded one by one and the crowd looked for the best one. The judge had a noise-measuring device in hand to help decide the winner. The others tried to calm Kenny down while trying to enjoy the show.  
  
"Ta da you look like a princess" the makeup artist said triumphantly.  
  
"Hmm not bad" Dizzi looked at herself in the mirror. He highlighted her delicate features giving them a glow.  
  
"Come on you've got a show to win" he grabbed her arm and directed her to the stage and pushed her out to the middle of the stage.  
  
The crowd fell silent as if in shock but then roared into applause, yells and whistles. The boys saw the girl that stole the show and were amazed. Dizzi looked just as surprised as her friends but enjoyed the attention. The presenter rushed to the girl and put a sash around her. Then he gave her a piece of paper and flowers.  
  
"Thanks everyone!" Dizzi shouted, throwing the flowers into the crowd. "All the girls here are winners".  
  
"Hey! She didn't even register" a contestant, exclaimed.  
  
"Majority rules the judge," the judge said.  
  
Taking of the sash she handed it to the girl behind her and a then the gift certificate. Waving one last time she bowed and went off stage to meet her friends.  
  
"Dizzi you had us so worried!" Kenny scolded her.  
  
"Yeah your first day and you've already won a contest" Max laughed.  
  
"I think we've had enough fun for today" Kai said flatly.  
  
"No way" Dizzi pouted. "Let's go to the park please"  
  
"Yeah come on don't be a nark," Tyson said.  
  
"I am not a grump" Kai retorted. "Ok then the park it is"  
  
"Yay let's go" Dizzi grabbed Kenny's hand and they boarded the bus again. 


	3. An Afternoon In The Park

It was mid-afternoon when they got to the city park. So many things to do on a nice sunny day. roller blading, bike riding, playing games or have a picnic. They rented paddleboats and went for a nice cruise round the lake. Everyone was enjoying it until Max and Tyson rammed Kai and Ray's paddleboat.  
  
"Hey no fair!" Ray shouted.  
  
Tyson stood up and mooned them Max stuck out his tongue. This flared Kai's anger and he wanted revenge.  
  
"Let's get 'em" Kai started to peddle faster.  
  
Both heading straight towards the other two when they collided with another boat. The force strong enough to knock Dizzi out and into the water.  
  
"DIZZI" they all cried.  
  
Ray dived in and searched seeing her he lifted her up above the waters surface. Swimming while holding Dizzi with one arm he swam to the grassy bank. Laying her down everyone held their breath hoping for something. Spluttering and coughing she awoke and saw the guys around her. After a nearly drowning to their surprise she smiled.  
  
"Let's do that again" Dizzi smiled.  
  
"No way time to go you don't want to catch a cold," Kenny said firmly.  
  
Kai, Tyson, Man and Ray broke out into an argument over who was to blame. Kenny finally stopped the bickering and then silence for just a minute.  
  
"I wanna ride a bike," Dizzi said.  
  
"Cool" Tyson said with a glint in his eye.  
  
"I have a headache," Kai groaned.  
  
"It could be worse" Ray put a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
After hiring the bikes they went riding across the park but Ray and Kai sat this one out. Dizzi had to put on a helmet and extra riding protection it was uncomfortable but she put up with it. Riding down a steep slope she started to lose control and didn't know how to stop. A family was about to eat when the food flew everywhere as Dizzi rode over the blanket. It didn't stop there bumping along she nearly got a little girl and her dog.  
  
Up ahead there some people were having a barbeque and unaware of Dizzi speeding towards them. A man quickly moved the barbeque out of her path but his apron caught on fire. On the table there was a bowl of punch and extinguished the flames as well as tipping over a plate of jelly. A woman holding a plate of meat slipped and dropped the contents attracting a hungry dog. Children were jumping on the big bouncy castle there was an air machine next to it. Dizzi knocked over the machine causing the whole thing to deflate along with the children's fun.  
  
Thinking that it was all over Dizzi gave a sigh of relief but gave a small scream as her bike hit the wooden barrier of the sandpit. She went over the handle tumbling into the sand just before her friends got there. Max and Tyson helped the stunned girl up and Kenny had a first aid kit in hand.  
  
"Oh my god Dizzi are you alright?" Kenny asked with concern.  
  
"Yep thanks to my helmet" Dizzy tapped her helmet before taking it off.  
  
An angry mob approached the Blade breakers complaining and yelling. The Blade breakers tried to explain, as they didn't want any more trouble. The crowd didn't seem like they wanted to reason just to totally kill them for ruining their afternoon. Dizzi took off all her safety gear and returned it then went back to the others who were still trying to sort it out. Seeing Ray she took a hold of his arm and lead him away from all the confusion and anger.  
  
"Where we going? Ray asked looking back at the others.  
  
"Don't worry they can sort it out" Dizzi replied. "I want to that you for saving my life".  
  
"That's alright I'd do it for anyone" he began to wonder what she had in mind. 


	4. Food For Fun

Mr Dickenson walked into the hotel entrance meeting up with his team which puzzled him. "Boy's shouldn't you be ready for dinner?"  
  
"We're going to get changed now" Max replied.  
  
"It looks like you've had quite a day," Mr Dickenson laughed.  
  
"Yeah" Kai muttered as they walked into the lift.  
  
Opening the door to their room there sat on the bed what looked like two girls. One was Dizzi distinctive because of her hair colour the other girl looked familiar in a way.  
  
"You never told me about brining dates" Mr Dickenson looked at the girls then at the boys.  
  
"Well one is Dizzi the other is" Kenny said before being cut off.  
  
"Ray!?" Kai said aloud in shock.  
  
"Dizzi what did you do?" Kenny's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"It's alright I let her for saving her life" Ray answered. "I don't mind actually I'm starting to like it".  
  
Mr Dickenson then snapped his attention to the lavender headed girl. "Dizzi" he gasped.  
  
While the others got changed for dinner Ray explained what had happened that day. It was all very amusing for Mr Dickenson who thought it was one of the funniest stories he had heard. But he was more interested in how Dizzi came to be. He wasn't convinced at first being unbelievable but he started to understand. Tonight they were invited to dine at the most fanciest and expensive restaurant in the city. The upper class, socialites and people of esteem all dined there money wasn't a problem for them. Even the mayor came at least once or twice a week.  
  
"You both look lovely" Mr Dickenson complemented the two who blushed.  
  
Before leaving the room Mr Dickenson gave a small lecture about manners and behaviour. Children and teenagers didn't usually eat there unless for an event or special occasion. Tyson had this mischievous grin plastered across his face meaning pig out or trouble. The boys had to wear something presentable and neat. Max and Tyson wore some casual formal clothes, Kenny wore a black suit with tie to match and Kai wore the same but blue shirt with no tie. Making their way down two Bladebreakers lagged behind.  
  
"Uh you look great" Kai said wondering if he should of said more.  
  
Ray wore a long red Chinese dress the slit went a little above the knee, revealing a pair of long silky legs. The shoes were the same colour with a bit of a heel, which he got used to. His hair was down with two loops of hair either side adorned by a jade hairpiece. Dizzi thought an all natural look with no makeup was best and she was right. All in all he looked stunning he could pass off as a girl easily.  
  
"Really?" Ray asked quizzically.  
  
"Of course I mean it" Kai slipped an arm around Ray's waist pulling him closer.  
  
Tyson glanced behind him and then tapped Max's shoulder gesturing him to turn around. They looked at each other and started to giggle, make kissy faces and talk mushy. They made their way into a long black limo hired because they wanted to go out in style.  
  
"You are so immature" Ray said getting into the limo.  
  
"Maybe you'll realise your feelings for each other," Kai teased.  
  
Max and Tyson glared at them then shifted away from each other a little. The restaurant was big considering it had three levels the first floor was just a dining area, the second a bar and kitchen and the third a ballroom. They got out and stood outside before going in.  
  
"Remember be on your best behaviour especially because the mayors here tonight" Mr Dickenson said sternly. "This goes double for you Tyson"  
  
The group walked in and were directed to their table by a waiter. They ordered appetisers, main course and dessert. It was a special night and they were all allowed one glass of red wine. Tyson gulped it down and Kenny made a sour face after one sip. Dizzi felt giddy and light-headed so she decided not to drink anything but water. Unfortunately the mayor was sitting directly behind her so she had to be extra careful, not to mention it was a full house.  
  
After finishing the appetisers they were onto the main course. Tyson wasn't happy about being restricted to one serve. Dizzi had a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, which was different from everyone else who chose more suitable dishes. Noisily she slurped up the each strand of spaghetti, which she enjoyed. The sauce got on her dress, face and even Kenny who looked embarrassed.  
  
"Dizzi" Kenny hissed. "Eat properly with eating utensils, don't tell me that I have to show you".  
  
"I can do whatever I want I'm not your bit beast any more" she stabbed at a meatball with her fork, which bounced off the table and into the middle. Tyson saw this and made a jump for it Dizzi dived in also. She managed to get it standing up she ate it triumphantly making Tyson jealous he scarred her making her fall back. Grabbing the tablecloth everything went flying, a spoon hit the waiter's head making him throw up a tray containing a bowl of salad. It landed on the mayor who looked as if he'd been hit by a baseball.  
  
Max jumped up onto the table with food in his hand and shouted food fight.  
  
On cue Tyson started to hurl bits around and pretty soon a few people did including the mayor. Absolute chaos ensued food was everywhere, the staff tried to stop the madness but it was no use. The restaurant manager stood frozen repeating 'I'm ruined' over and over. Max and Tyson were like monkeys jumping over and going under tables. Kai and Ray made a game to see who could get the most people. Kenny was trying to dodge all the food being chucked around.  
  
"Oi Kenny join in the fun" Dizzi shouted as she ran towards him.  
  
But then she slipped knocking Kenny down and he landed on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Kenny was about to say something when Dizzi mushed cake into his face. Laughing she slid from under him and ran. "You are so gonna pay for that" Kenny yelled picking up a plate of steamed vegetables.  
  
After an hour everyone was exhausted and dirty it looked as if a tornado went through the place. Tyson was still eating what was left foraging for food like a mouse. Kenny and Dizzi were still chucking bits of food at each other when the mayor approached them.  
  
"Um were sorry we uh" Kenny tried to think of something fast.  
  
"Sorry for what? I had the best time here ever it's the same old boring thing until your friends arrived and livened things up!" he said shaking his hand.  
  
"All thanks to this charming young lady" the mayor hugged Dizzi.  
  
"Your very welcome" she said happily.  
  
They went home all sticky and tired not wanting to shower until the morning. Max and Tyson were already asleep. Ray gave Kai a quick kiss on the cheek before resting against him. Kenny looked at his watch it was only fifteen minutes before midnight, Dizzi handed him the laptop and he nodded. The limousine stopped letting two passengers out and then drove off. They walked hand in hand into the park until finding a seat.  
  
"Well I had a great day" Dizzi smiled. Being human is fun but it can be hard".  
  
"I wish you could stay this way" placing a hand atop hers.  
  
"Me too but I'm a bit beast and that's the way I am" she said almost sadly.  
  
"At least we'll always be together," Kenny said.  
  
"Always" Dizzi whispered leaning in closer.  
  
Kenny closed his eyes and their lips touched for a few seconds before Dizzi began to glow a bright purple. Soon she faded away into the darkness yet she looked happy. Opening his eyes he looked down at his laptop and gave a weak smile. For that brief moment they both felt something more but lost it as fast as it came.  
  
"It's good to be back home," Dizzi laughed.  
  
"We better get back it's late" Kenny said getting up and taking the laptop as well.  
  
"Hey Dizzi what are we going to do about your clothes??" Kenny asked looking around.  
  
Dizzi didn't reply because she had already switched off and gone to sleep. 


End file.
